Mawile
Mawile (Japanese: クチート Kuchiito) is a / - Type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Before Generation VI, it was pure - type. Biology Physiology Mawile are small Pokémon with a yellow and black color combination. It has a round, cute face and small red eyes. Its legs are covered by yellow flaps, with its black feet visible. Its most noticeable feature though, is its giant jaws on the back of its head which is in its hair. These jaws are actually a pair of horns, able to "bite" down on prey or enemies. Its Mega Evolution carries two massive mouths on its head. They're larger and more powerful than its normal form. It has some magenta flaps on its dress. Natural abilities Mawile is capable of keeping its attack power at its best against enemies with the abilities Hyper Cutter and Intimidate. Hyper Cutter will prevent any decrease in its attack, while Intimidate lowers the opponents attack at the start of a battle. It also can have Sheer Force for moves like Play Rough and Iron Head. Evolution Mawile can Mega Evolve in Pokémon X & Y using a Mawilite. As Mega Mawile, it gains a boost in Attack, Defense and Special Defense. It also gains the Ability Huge Power which doubles its Attack stat, making Mega Mawile a very powerful physical attacker. Game info Game locations |type=Steel |rubysapphire=Granite Cave, Cave of Origin, Victory Road, Sky Pillar (Ruby Only) |rsrarity=Common |emerald=Victory Road |erarity=Rare |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Iron Island (Ruby inserted) |dprarity=Dongle |platinum=Iron Island (Ruby inserted) |ptrarity=Dongle |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 9 (SoulSilver Only) |hgssrarity=Swarm| |blackwhite=Challenger's Cave |bwrarity=Rare |xy=Glittering Cave Friend Safari |xyrarity=Uncommon|omegarubyalphasapphire = Granite Cave, Cave of Origin, Sky Pillar, Victory Road}} Pokédex entries |gen=III |ruby=Mawile's huge jaws are actually steel horns that have been transformed. Its docile-looking face serves to lull its foe into letting down its guard. When the foe least expects it, Mawile chomps it with its gaping jaws. |sapphire=Don't be taken by this Pokémon's cute face - it's very dangerous. Mawile fools the foe into letting down its guard then chomps down with its massive jaws. The steel jaws are really horns that have been transformed. |emerald=Its giant jaws are actually steel horns that transformed. It fools foes into complacency with its adorable gestures, then chomps them with its huge jaws. |firered=It uses its docile-looking face to lull foes into complacency, then bites with its huge, relentless jaws. |leafgreen=It uses its docile-looking face to lull foes into complacency, then bites with its huge, relentless jaws. |diamond=Attached to its head is a huge set of jaws formed by horns. It can chew through iron beams. |pearl=Attached to its head is a huge set of jaws formed by horns. It can chew through iron beams. |platinum=Attached to its head is a huge set of jaws formed by horns. It can chew through iron beams. |heartgold=It chomps with its gaping mouth. Its huge jaws are actually steel horns that have been transformed. |soulsilver=It chomps with its gaping mouth. Its huge jaws are actually steel horns that have been transformed. |black=Attached to its head is a huge set of jaws formed by horns. It can chew through iron beams. |white=Attached to its head is a huge set of jaws formed by horns. It can chew through iron beams. |black 2=Attached to its head is a huge set of jaws formed by horns. It can chew through iron beams. |white 2=Attached to its head is a huge set of jaws formed by horns. It can chew through iron beams. |x=It uses its docile-looking face to lull foes into complacency, then bites with its huge, relentless jaws. |y=Attached to its head is a huge set of jaws formed by horns. It can chew through iron beams. |or=Mawile’s huge jaws are actually steel horns that have been transformed. Its docile-looking face serves to lull its foe into letting down its guard. When the foe least expects it, Mawile chomps it with its gaping jaws. |as=Don’t be taken in by this Pokémon’s cute face—it’s very dangerous. Mawile fools the foe into letting down its guard, then chomps down with its massive jaws. The steel jaws are really horns that have been transformed.}} Stats Mawile= |-| Mega Mawile= Sprites |type2= |rbysapspr=RS 303 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 303 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 303 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 303 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=DP 303 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=DP 303 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Mawile BW.gif |bwsprs= |b2w2spr=Mawile BW.gif |b2w2sprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Mawile XY.gif |xysprs =Mawile Shiny XY.gif |orasspr =Mawile XY.gif |orassprs =Mawile Shiny XY.gif |VIback = |VIbacks = }} Mega Evolution Sprites Appearances Anime Mawile's first appearance was in the Advanced Generation episode Once in a Mawile. In the episode a Mawile fell in love with Brock's Lombre, however his Lombre did not feel the same way. Meanwhile, Ash's Corphish fell in love with Mawile, but just as Lombre didn't care much for Mawile, Mawile didn't care much for Corphish. By the end of the episode, Lombre evolved into Ludicolo and then shared the same feelings toward the Mawile, but Mawile, not liking Lombre's new form, rejected it. Ludicolo later figured out that it has happened before and Mawile is always falling in and out of love. Another Mawile, owned by Mabel, can Mega Evolve and battled Korrina's Mega Lucario. * Samantha's Mawile * Mabel's Mawile * Valerie's Mawile * Count Pumpka's Mawile Trivia * Since Mawile is considered part Fairy-type in Generation VI along with being a Steel-type, it shares the same type combination with Klefki. Origins Mawile is based on the Japanese legend of the futakuchi-onna. This legend tells of a woman that had a mouth on the back of her head. Mawile's name comes from combining the word maw, meaning an animal's mouth, and wile, meaning to lure or entice. The Japanese name Kucheat combines the words kuchi, also meaning mouth, and the word eat. Gallery 303Mawile_AG_anime.png 303Mawile-Mega_XY_anime.png 303Mawile_Dream.png 303Mawile_Mega_Dream.png 303Mawile_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 303Mawile Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon.png 303Mawile_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Pokémon that had their type changed Category:Friend Safari Pokémon